How do you choose between Loyalty and Love?
by Bel15
Summary: How do you choose between loyalty and love when you were created to be one and not the other but have always dreamed of having the latter in your life? How can you choose to love the person you were trained to hate and hate the person you were supposed to follow blindly? How to do you choose between whom you were and whom you have become?
1. Chapter 1

A/N i hope you guys like this new story and here goes nothing i guess

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters yada yada yada

Chapter 1: Love

I thought of the day's events as we rode away from the Pillars of Creation and started our journey towards the Confessor's Palace. We have finally defeated the keeper and all was right in the world but not in my heart. While Kahlan was confessed I felt all the emotions I was trying to repress submerge in me and the extent of them was made clear when she tried to confess Zed and I. Even though Zed was able to deflect it from himself I was unlucky and stood in front of him thinking my Kahlan was back when she wasn't and felt the full extent of her power flow through me with a fiery burn that brought me to my knees, but what shook me to my very core was not the power she possessed but that all that power did not kill me nor confess me and then the realization hit me and I could no longer deny that I truly loved Kahlan Amnell.

"What are you thinking about?" I didn't need to turn to know it was Kahlan even if she did not speak I could always feel her presence strong, and a feeling of being safe as long as she was close. I was just reflecting on today's events, much has happened and I am truly ready to take a place with Richard at the People's Palace as a general. I am honored that he even considered me for that position." I turned and smiled gently but was met with a creased brow and a look of confusion.

"So you will not take my offer of staying with me in Aydindril?" I sighed and felt my chest tighten. Kahlan had asked me a few days before we reached the Pillars to stay with her in Aydindril and I promised her to think about it but as time went on and my feelings for her grew I knew I could not go. "Richard needs me Kahlan." I turned away from her face not bearing to keep looking at her hurt expression and pleading eyes.

At that moment up ahead Richard claimed to have found a spot where we could set up camp. Once everything was set up I made my leave to go hunt. When I returned with a couple of rabbits and some fish for Kahlan I handed it to Zedd to cook. As I watched the fire I heard russling behind me and turned to see Kahlan stomping her way back into camp fuming, soon after Richard stomped in looking flustered and upset. "We aren't done talking Kahlan!" she turned sharply and if looks could kill Richard would have fallen dead by know.

"Yes we are Seeker." Oh spirits he did it now. I stood and made my way towards Kahlan and put my hands on her shoulders rubbing my hands up and down her arms trying to calm her. She let out a sigh and I felt all the tension in her arms leave. "Now tell me what the dumb seeker did to upset you." I heard Richard try to defend himself but after a sharp glare from both Kahlan and I he quickly shut his mouth.

"He told me his plan for 'our' future which was to live in the westlands in a cabin away from the peoples palace and away from my home. He didn't even ask if that's what I wanted her just told me that was what was planned" Her eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled I turned sharply towards Richard and took long strides over to him before smacking him behind his head. "Richard you do not order the person you love to do what you want. You are worse than a child."

Richard rubbed his head and scowled at me before looking at Zed for some defense but none was given. Since we did not have to worry about Darken sending people to attack us we did not have to take watch even though I protested they all insisted and I was out numbered. As I settled on my bed roll facing away from the others who slept on the other side of the fire, I closed my eyes trying to catch at least two candle marks of sleep but failed to do so and decided to just look up at the sky. As I watched the stars I heard a loud sigh from across the fire I tried to ignore it and who it had came from but the spirts were not on my side since the person moved to my side of the fire and laid their mat right next to mine.

"Cara do you mind if I stay this close? I just can't sleep next to him." I turned towards Kahlan and nodded. "Thank you." She put her back against my front and I wrapped my arms around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that other stuff.

A/N: I'm so happy I got some positive feedback on this story so thanks and I hope I don't disappoint

Chapter 2: Complicated

Kahlan's POV

I awoke just as the sun began to rise and noticed that my companion was still fast asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around me. As the sun continued to rise it gave her an angelic look causing her beauty in my eyes to multiply. '_Calm yourself Kahlan, where did that even come from well of course Cara is beautiful but huh I can't even think with her being so close!"_ Her brow creased and she shifted in her sleep.

"Did they not teach you that it was rude to stare in that palace of yours Confessor?" her voice was raspy with sleep and I couldn't help but feel a tug in my stomach when I heard her voice. I lowered my gaze a little, "It's not my fault you look adorable in the mornings." She raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at me and then frowned. "Mord'sith are not adorable." I smirked and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I never said Mord'sith were adorable, I said you Cara Mason are adorable." She groaned but had a light blush on her face before hiding herself in the crook of my neck. After half a candle mark of persuading, threatening, and finally compromise we finally agreed that on very very rare occasions I may call her adorable or any names of the sort but not in front of the wizard or her lord Rahl, Cara's words of course, funny thing is all I had to do was pout and call her Cari.

"Are we ready to go?" Richard came out from the tree line of the forest and I realized that I didn't even notice that he was gone and felt regretful and confused he was the man I was supposed to be in love with yet I did not care if he was gone but felt bothered that he had returned. After Cara and I packed our stuff Zed destroyed our camp to make it seem as if no one had been there.

After four candle marks of riding we came across a small village and we figured we could stay the night and go to the stables tomorrow and get new horses since these if we were to take would die and even though Cara said it was fine that they would live I convinced her to be on my side and just get new horses so these wouldn't have to suffer and die when we could just get fresh horses. We separated Cara going to purchase the rooms and Zed went to go get us a table leaving Richard and I to go leave the horses in the stables and tell the stable boy that tomorrow morning we would need new ones.

Once at the stables after having to endure an awkward silence the stable boy took our horses and told us in the morning he would have them saddled and ready. "Kahlan?" I turned to look at Richard who was looking at the ground kicking rocks around. "I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." He looked into my eyes and it seemed like he truly meant it but as I looked deeper there seemed to be something darker lingering in the background that made me shudder and feel uneasy.

"I know but that does not excuse how you spoke to me but I do forgive you." He smiled and we both headed to the inn to find our other two companions. We entered the dining hall and found Zed who said he had ordered and all that was left was for Cara to return. After looking around I found her making her way over to us when a bar maid stood in front of her. I watched as Cara smirked and pointed at me causing the other woman to turn to me and frown before touching Cara who in turn just removed her hand and approached our table.

I watched her plop into the seat next to me and put her head down on the table, I grabbed a plate and pilled on some food for her and filled her a mug with ale before handing it to her. "Cara you need to eat something here." She lifted her head and I set down the plate and mug for her but all she did was push around her food causing me to frown.

"Cara please eat a little you haven't eaten since the morning." She sighed and started to eat a little and ended up eating half of the food on her plate and drank one mug of ale. Once she was done chewing I kissed her cheek grazing the corner of her mouth, she turned to me wide eyed but then smirked causing me to blush and turn away but was met by Zed's surprised face and Richard's hurt confused face.

"Well it's late and we need to get up early tomorrow. I got two rooms." Richard smiled and grabbed a key from Cara's hand "Great! Kahlan and I will take one room." I frowned and scooted closer to Cara who turned to me looking confused and pleading for answers with her eyes, I responded with a look that said later.

"No Richard you are going to share a room with your grandfather and I will be in the other with Cara." He frowned and asked to speak with me, we moved aside to talk.

"Kahlan why don't you want to be alone with me? We haven't shared a bed or lain together ever since that once when you were divided in two." I looked down and then looked him in the eyes no longer getting that sensation I used to when I would look him in the eyes. "I'm not ready to yet Richard and I have my magic if you have forgotten and I'm sorry to say this but I have not been sure of my feelings for you for quite some time Richard and all I ask for is space." He looked into my eyes and smiled but I could tell it was fake even if I did not have my gift I would be able to tell this one is not sincere.

"Okay I can give you space, just remember that I am still here as your friend and I still love you no matter what." He meant much of what he said but that darkness from earlier was still there and I feared for him knowing that if that darkness consumed him the caring man I once knew would be gone and all that would be left would be a Rahl. We parted in the hall as Cara and I entered one room and the men entered another. As we settled for bed I remembered the bar maid and car pointing at me while they spoke, I figured it was not really my place to ask but then again she pointed at me so it involved me so it does concern me.

"Cara as you spoke with the bar maid why did you point at me." She turned in bed to face me and smiled. "She asked if I wanted to see her after she finished working and wouldn't take no for an answer so I pointed at you and said I was staying with you at the end of the night and of course she took it as I thought she would so she left telling me if I changed my mind I knew where to find her." She looked a little embarrassed and apologized for using me but I reassured her that it was alright but couldn't help but to feel jealous and triumphant; jealous because that filthy whore tried to get my Cari into bed and triumphant because Cara shut her down for me even though everyone knows two main things that Mord'sith know best are pleasure and pain.

I smiled and snuggled close to her and let my eyes flutter close as the woman next to me held me with one arm and ran her fingers through my hair with the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N thanks for the corrections guys I went back and fixed some and I think I got them all.

Chapter 3: Loyalty

Cara's POV

I awoke to raven hair and blue eyes. As I rubbed away the sleep from my own eyes I realized this is the second time I have caught her staring at me.

"Morning!" she pulled me in and settled herself in the crook of my neck.

"Good morning." She hummed and I felt her lips ghost over my pulse point making my heart hammer in my chest. "Is staring at me while I sleep going to be a new hobby of yours confessor?" she looked up at me and smiled. "Maybe." I laughed and hauled myself out of bed.

After practically carrying Kahlan out of bed and the room we managed to meet our companions at the dining hall. When we reached the table Kahlan and Richard said their good mornings and one could feel the tension not sexually but the other tension. And then I remembered why Kahlan and I shared a room; I remembered her being uneasy being around Richard and I was determined to find out why but she pleaded with me to wait and I forgot, I then decided to ask her on our way to the stables.

As we drew closer to the stables, I drew closer to Kahlan waiting for the right time to ask her. When I got up the courage to ask her, Richard as well was making his way towards her so I sped up my pace and asked Kahlan for a moment when Richard approached and asked for the same. Kahlan looked between the both of us and grabbed my hand, I smiled and pulled her away.

"Kahlan, last night you told me that you did not want to share a room with Richard why?" She looked down at the ground and told me about their conversation near the stables yesterday. As she finished telling me what happened the only thing that kept going through my head was that Kahlan no longer loved Richard and that thought both pleased and confused me, were they not each other's 'soul mate?' if not then who was Kahlan's true love? I was brought back from my thoughts at her next statement.

"I looked into his eyes Cara and he lied to me! And he was so confident so convincing but what worries me most is the darkness I saw inside him it wasn't just Rahl magic that makes him dark, there is something else inside him and I'm afraid that all this darkness will destroy the man I once knew that we all knew and he will be gone and I'm afraid." I put my arms around her when we were interrupted by the stable boy who offered Kahlan a beautiful white stallion.

"Here let me help you." Richard stepped forward and offered her his hand but she dismissed his attempts to help. "Leave me be! I am not a damsel Richard! I don't know if you have forgotten but I was assigned to protect you not the other way around." I smirked as I tried not to laugh I moved Richard out the way and offered Kahlan my hand. "I know you can lift yourself but humor me and let me help you." She smiled at me and took my offered hand; the look on Richard's face was to die for.

Richard stomped away from us in a fit. I waited patiently for the stable boy to return with the rest of the horses. After Richard and Zed both were given a brown horse each the stable boy returned with a black stallion for me. I lifted myself up and Kahlan and I took the lead.

We rode until Zed's complaining of hunger was to much to bear, I found a nice spot near a lake and after setting up camp, eating, and washing up we all settled for bed. Kahlan and I slept on one side of the fire and Richard and Zed slept on the other. Like the three past nights Kahlan and I have slept near each other my arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was snuggled as close as she could get.

I awoke to noise coming from the tree line of the forest and could feel people closing in on us. The sun was barely rising making it hard to see. I gently woke Kahlan and informed her of what was to come. She reached for her daggers and I raced to get to my agiels that were in my pack so that Kahlan would not accidently hurt herself with them in her sleep. When I turned back to Kahlan she had just woken Richard and Zed and they had formed a type of triangle all back to back I ran to them and positioned myself next to Kahlan.

As I scanned the tree line I counted about twenty men. Once I made eye contact with one they all charged at us, I stayed close to Kahlan and fought side by side with her. I was always mesmerized by her graceful fighting and we were both always in sync knowing the others next move. As I kneeled down kahlan threw her dagger at the man behind me just as I killed the one in front of me. I looked around us to see we had killed ten of our attackers we shared a smile but mine faded as I saw the man running at Kahlan with his sword drawn, I moved her a little out the way and agieled the running idiot and kahlan confessed him.

Okay eleven down nine to go we both turned to Richard to see him fighting four men so Kahlan sent the confessed attacker to help him and I turned to see zed fighting two men. I ran to help Zed and Kahlan was making her way over to help Richard and the confessed attacker fight when they both finished off the last man. Once all the attackers were dead I turned to Richard and Kahlan to see Richard stomping over to her and getting close to her face, but the confessed attacker tried to protect Kahlan and Richard jabbed his sword into him.

Richard's expression was one of pure rage while Kahlan's was one of shock at what Richard had just done. I was overcome with a need to protect Kahlan because if Richard did not hesitate to kill the confessed man then this was not our friend but the darkness that Kahlan had seen inside of him.

I stood between the two with my agiels drawn and in a fighting stance, when I looked at Richard I saw no traces of my friend and my heart hurt to see him like this, overcome by darkness. "You're protecting her from me? You're the cold blooded killer! She is nothing to you I am you Lord Rahl and you are supposed to defend me and instead you fight alongside her!" he snarls at us and I feel every muscle in my body tense.

"And you!" he points at Kahlan "You send your pet to protect me when just this morning you talked about being assigned to defend me but then go and fight alongside Cara and protect her and while you fight neither of you worry if I am alright or if I am dead!" I feel a pang of guilt because all he says is true I am sworn to protect him and I had failed.

"You have no right Richard! You call Cara a cold bloodied killer but did you not just kill a confessed man who truly only meant to protect me since you came off as a threat. You don't even want to be a Rahl remember and you gave Cara her freedom." I hung my head still feeling shame and guilt but with Richard's next action it was all replaced by anger and fear.

"Well now I do and I call on all the Mord'sith with the bond." He turned to me and I knew he was trying to call onto the bond but I felt no connection to him but to another and that person was close my bond with Richard was broken but a bond with someone else has been formed and that bond is the strongest I have ever felt.

"Kahlan I don't feel a connection to Richard anymore. It's someone else I feel connected to." I looked back and forth between the two Kahlan looked worried and Richard looked angered that he could not control me.

As I looked around the floor I noticed only eighteen of our attackers were dead and I remember there being twenty. I heard the arrows before I saw them and I knew I could only save one person so I called upon the bond I felt and let my body take action. I felt the arrow connect with my shoulder and I heard a scream from the person the other arrow hit. The impact from the arrow sent me to the ground and I turned to see check where the arrow had hit the person my bond didn't tell me to save. And then I looked up into the eyes of the person who I had taken an arrow for.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Cliff hanger! So who do you think Cara saved and who she didn't? 'Till next update.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: This chapter will go back and forward between Kahlan and Cara's POV and a warning be prepared to be royally pissed at Kahlan this chapter sorry not sorry.

Chapter 4: decisions

Cara's POV

As I laid on the ground gasping for air I tried focusing on Kahlan's eyes, but something was wrong and before I could warn anyone Kahlan's eyes had turned from blue to black. Before I could stop her she was running in the direction the arrows had come from. I turned to Richard and was relieved the arrow had only skimmed his arm. I moved over to his side and tried to calm him as he screamed in agony.

Kahlan's POV

I had been glaring at Richard when a flash of red and blonde jumped in front of me and then fell to the ground while Richard screamed out in pain. I dropped down to hold Cara but as I saw her gasping for air, and her face constricted in pain, before I could calm myself I had drawn my daggers and raced off towards the men who shot my Cari. I felt myself being taken over by my magic as I let me daggers sail towards the two attackers. As I retrieved my daggers and made my way back towards Cara I felt drained.

The first thing I noticed was thought Cara was cradling Richard's head in her lap as she caressed his cheek. My blood boiled as I watched the scene in front of me but all I did was clench my jaw and make my way over to them.

As I got closer I noticed the arrow was out of Cara's shoulder. Her shoulder was bleeding a lot and the arrow had left a medium sized hole in its place. "Cara please let Zed heal your shoulder." I crouched next to her and a wailing Richard. I stroked her hair but she moved away so fast one would have thought my touched burned her.

"No, Zed needs to heal Richard first." We both looked to Zed who was staring at the two of us.

"Cara, Kahlan is right I do need to heal you. Richard can wait he only has a minor injury while you are losing a lot of blood dear one." She glared at Zed and grabbed her shoulder.

"Richard comes first heal him and then I will let you heal me." Zed sighed but moved to Richard and healed his little scratch before knocking him out so that he would stop moaning in pain.

Cara's POV

I sat still as the wizard healed my shoulder but I refused to meet Kahlan's worried gaze. When the wizard was done he excused himself to go look for some herbs that I may need in the upcoming days since I would be feeling some soreness. I watched as the wizard walked into the forest and left me alone with the confessor.

I stood and looked at Kahlan who had tears in her eyes. "Kahlan?" she ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck before she started to sob into my good shoulder. I felt all the tension leave from my body before I wrapped my arms around her accepting her embrace. We stood there for a while before Kahlan pulled back and slapped me. I looked at her confused before she started to yell at me.

"Why in the underworld would you not let Zed heal you? You were moments away from fainting from blood loss you stubborn woman!" my brow creased as I tried to control my anger but it was getting harder.

"You proved by jumping in front of me instead of him that the bond is no longer there Cara! So why did you put his health above yours? It's no longer your job to risk your life for him, so why do you keep doing it? Answer me?! Why save him when your heart already set you free from him?" The last part came out as a whisper but I couldn't miss it even if I tried.

My anger vanished as I watched Kahlan sob but I still felt crushed by my guilt and only had anger towards myself.

"It is my job Kahlan whether I saved you or him that doesn't matter. Nor does it matter that my 'heart' set me free. Protecting my lord is all I've ever known in my life, it is who I am and asking me why I would do that is like asking why the sky is blue, it just is and there is nothing to change it. Have you forgotten that he is the only person who believed I could change, he is the only person who accepted me while Zed slept with a dagger as well as you did or did you forget the time you wrapped your hand around my neck and threatened to kill me?" Her face dropped and as much as it killed me I had to make myself clear that I would never choose her over my lord.

"Plus Kahlan why would my heart set me free and just throw itself at you? I mean it is just mediocre that a Mord'sith would ever love or even care for a confessor more that she does for her lord Rahl." I knew this was killing her as much as it killed me but I had to twist the dagger that I had placed in both our hearts to make sure it was clear to both of us.

"Honestly Kahlan did you think because I saved you that I would leave with you to the confessors palace? Did you honestly think that your sister and I could last in the same place or did you forget what happened the last time her and I were in close proximity of each other?" her face changed from showing all emotion to showing none.

"You would have been my guest and I would have protected you because I care about you and my sister would have had to deal with the fact that I cared for you deeply but your right how could I possibly forgive my sister's murder and expect them to get along when you still a cold blooded killer and a soul less bitch. I hope you and your lord are very happy together and enjoy your days being his bitch because honestly you two deserve each other, I thought you had changed but I guess I was wrong."

I clenched my jaw as I watched her walk away and only when she was passed the tree line did I let myself crumble down over taken by the pain in my chest. I reached for my agile like I always have when I need to control my emotions but it didn't work and instead of controlling my feelings it brought them all back until I couldn't take it anymore and my body had sucked into the darkness.

I awoke with a start and was met with Zed's face. "You had me worried child." I looked around camp and saw Kahlan making dinner and Richard was cleaning his sword. "How long have I been out."

"A couple of hours." It was Richard who responded. "Thank you Cara for having Zed heal me first." His usual smile was back and I found myself returning it before he pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear. "I heard you argument with Kahlan. Nice to know that you understand where you loyalty should lay." He pulled back a laid a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him with wide shocked eyes. I controlled my expression before going down on my knees and crossing my fist across my chest

"Master Rahl guide me. Master Rahl teach me. Master Rahl protect me. In your light I thrive. In your mercy I am sheltered. In your wisdom I am humbled. I live only to serve. My life is yours. I repeated devotion three times before coming to my feet.

Kahlan's POV

I ignored when cara awoke even though all I wanted was to run and wrap my arms around her. Zed told me that the reason she blacked out was because she had experienced to much pain external and internal and I realized how at fault I was for yelling at Cara and telling her all those hurtful things. I looked and watched as her and Richard hugged as I made my way over I saw him whisper something in her ear and then Cara dropped to her knees and said devotion to Rcihard.

I walked faster and as Cara stood up I grabbed her and pushed Richard away from her. "Cara what are you doing?!" she looked at me with a bored expression

"I am doing my daily devotion mother Confessor now maybe you should stay out of matters that do not involve you." She pushed past me and left with Richard saying they were going to go spar but the look in Richards's eyes the darkness there told me that one of them was coming back close toi death and j just prayed it wasn't Cara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own a thing

A/N: So here's another chapter for you guys and if you are reading any of my other stories I am sorry I have kind of been neglecting them but I am trying to make a more organized schedule for updating,

Chapter 5: Playing with fire and hiding in darkness

Cara's POV

Richard lead me deeper and deeper into the forest and I felt worry creep in as I knew the farther we got the less likely it would be for someone to hear my screams of pain. When he decided we were far enough and the clearing was a good spot he put down his sword and told me to lay down my agiels which I did quickly and without protest.

"Cara I am sure you know that I will be retraining you and that is why I have brought you out here." I nodded my head but felt as if there was more he wanted to say. Before I could completely process why he was getting so close to me I felt my back come into contact with the trunk of the tree and Richard was pressed against me. I could feel his breath on my ear and tried hard not to panic.

"Now I know you are aware that Kahlan has refused to lay with me for some time now and I need some needs taken care of." He pushed harder against me and moved to kiss my neck. He bite my collar bone and drew blood I groaned in pain and tried to push him away. The harder I fought the more violent he became but I knew I couldn't betray Kahlan or myself like this and lay with Richard.

I managed to get out of his hold and grab my agiels as he grabbed his sword. "I don't want to hurt you Richard please stop this isn't you! Remember who you are!" my words did not break through to him as he ran towards me with his sword drawn. I dropped and rolled out of his way before I hit him behind his knee knocking him down.

I stood and kicked his sword out of his hand. He stared at me with wide eyes before putting his hands up, "You wouldn't hurt me right Cara?" I lowered my agiels and turned to walk back towards camp, I whipped around when I felt Richard coming to close again but right when I turned I was met with the hilt of his sword I fell but tried to get away. I knew I would lose consciousness soon and tried to yell.

Richard looked down at me and laughed and as I looked into his eyes with fear I saw the darkness there and felt pure rage; I was a Mord'sith I was the one who was meant to be feared, a Rahl may have been the leaders before but I was no longer bonded to a Rahl and this man is a sorry excuse for a Rahl or even a man and I will not stay down and show weakness in front of him.

I brought myself up on shaking arms and legs before hitting Richard across the face with my agiels. "Cara stand down I am your master Rahl." I smirked at him as he laid on the ground, "Your no Rahl." I knocked him out and started to walk back towards camp when a body came in contact with mine almost knocking me down but two strong smooth arms wrapped around my waist keeping me up.

"Cara are you alright?" I hug Kahlan closer and start to pull her towards camp. I avoided her questions until we reached camp where I told Zed that Richard had some injuries that may need healing. After much protest on my side Zed healed me before heading out to find and heal Richard.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" I looked into her eyes and told her everything. I watched as Kahlan made no effort to control her emotions and I watched them play out on her face with everything that I told her all I saw was more and more anger. I tried to leave out the sexual parts and just tell her about the fighting and it worked until she looked down to my chest, I tried to stop her from moving my leathers to the side but she grabbed my hand and moved the top over to reveal the bite marks Richard had left.

"Cara did he…?" I shook my head and then lowered it. "Did he not because you stopped him or because he changed his mind?" she lifted my chin so that I was looking into her eyes. "I stopped him." I felt my blood run cold when I saw her eyes for a second time change from blue to black. As I tried to calm her a semi healed Richard walked over fuming with Zed behind him.

"Zed get him out of here!" Zed pushed Richard behind him as Kahlan turned her head to them. "Kahlan won't hurt me I love her and she loves me. She can't confess me." He stood cockily in front of Zed but as Kahlan got closer and she did not seem to falter as Richard spoke to her, he quickly went behind Zed.

"What's wrong with her?!" Zed put his hands up and put a protection around them. "She is in Con Dar and I'm afraid my boy you may be the cause and it seems she no longer loves you if you can not talk her out." He turned to me and yelled "This is your fault you turned her against me!" he forgot himself and stepped out of Zed's protective barrier letting Kahlan get to him.

Kahlan threw a couple of punches before round house kicking Richard in the jaw. As much as I wanted to let this happen I knew I had to stop her so I took in a deep breath and made my way over to her. I ignored Zed's cries to stay back and turned Kahlan to face me.

"Kahlan come back to me look I'm alright." She let out some tears as she looked me over. "Hurting him will fix nothing; it will only make you feel horrible when you are out of this so I need you to stop and come back to me okay." She nodded and started to cry more before closing her eyes and then opening them to reveal the clear blue that they were meant to be.

"There you go confessor." She smiled before a sob escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms tightly around me. When she finally released her grip on me it was when we heard horses approach. We were quickly surrounded by men in blue armor. I drew my agiels but put them back when Kahlan asked me to. The men jumped off their horses and fell to their knees in front of Kahlan. "Mother Confessor we rode as fast as we could." I turned to Kahlan and rose an eyebrow. "I asked them to come since we were already in my land." I nodded and knew Richard would be in trouble.

"General I need some of your men to take Richard Rahl and his grandfather to an inn in my city and another group to escort Cara Mason and I to the palace. Oh and the next morning you will escort the two men out of my lands. If and only if Zed wants to leave because he is welcomed but the lord Rahl is not welcomed in my home nor around my people. To be clear Cara Mason is under my protection am I clear?" The general nodded and after much protest from Richard he was led away but Zed chose to leave with us saying he had something to discuss with both of us once we reached a more private place where he could speak with us freely without prying ears.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: two updates in one day yay!

Kahlan POV

I was so relieved to see General Chase and even more relieved to see Richard led away. "Mother Confessor we have a little problem." I turned to Chase with a smile trying not to look as irritated as I felt. "What is it Chase?" he looked between Cara and I nervously before telling me they were a horse short. I laughed because I expected something like 'gars are after us' or something as tragic.

"That's fine General Miss Mason and I will be sharing a horse." Chase nodded and left to get us a horse. Turned to Cara and shrugged but I couldn't keep the smile off my face; especially when she raised a blond eye brow at me and smirked shrugging as well.

As Chase handed over the reins of my prized white mare I motioned for her to jump on first. Once she was seated she extended her hand for me to grab on to and I took it gratefully even though we both knew I didn't need it and sat in front of her. I smiled when her arms wrapped around me and her chin rested on my shoulder.

"How long of a ride till we reach your palace?" I looked at our surroundings and tried to think back of my lessons of my land. "About a four candle mark ride unless we gallop then maybe two and a half hours." I felt her nod and leaned back completely into her warm inviting body.

I don't remember much of the ride as I was in and out of sleep but when I saw the large white gates I felt as if all my energy was back and was literally bouncing in my seat much to Cara's amusement even though she tried to hide it with faking annoyance.

When we finally made it to the palace entrance my smile faded and I heard Cara snarl behind me at the sight the awaited us. At the palace stairs stood Richard and he had Dennee in front of him with his sword held against her throat. Cara and I quickly jumped off of our horse and walked to the stairs.

"Richard release her before you do something you will regret." Cara spoke first and walked closer but stepped back when Richard pressed his blade tighter against my sister's throat. "Why should I? It seems that Kahlan has a thing for people who murder her family." At the look of shock that was on both of our faces Richard let out a dark laugh.

"What did you think I didn't notice? How stupid do you think I am?" Cara muttered a very but Richard did not find it very funny as he just glared at her. "Kahlan since you missed you sister's death the first time why don't I do you the favor of slitting her throat and letting you watch hopelessly as she bleeds out in your arms in pain and slowly fades away as you sob on her lifeless body." My power swirled inside of me and I reached for my dagger in the back of my boot pretending that I was falling to my knees I looked to Cara and watched as she dropped to my side and grabbed my hand taking the dagger from me.

She turned to Richard and threw the dagger hitting the hand that was holding his sword. Once the dagger hit Richard Dennee ran towards me and I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. When I turned to look at Cara and thank her for saving Dennee I panicked because I saw her running up the steps.

Cara's POV

Once Kahlan's sister was safe I ran towards Richard and grabbed his sword. As my hand came in contact with the sword it felt right to hold it, like it was meant to be in my hands but I knew it couldn't be as the sword was the sword of truth only meant for the seeker. As I gripped the sword I saw it glow and felt something deep inside me awaken, a powerful magic that flowed through my blood and made me drop to the ground.

I kneeled and tried to catch my breath. As my breathing calmed I stood and walked to Richard; I lifted him off the ground by his shirt and forced him to meet my eyes. "You are an excuse of a man, of a Rahl, and it is a shame that I ever pledged myself to you but I do not regret it because you lead me to her." I pointed towards Kahlan and smiled, "You led me to the one person who could make me happy, who I could love and who in turn could love me." I saw his eyes water but felt no pity towards him.

I gladly led him over to the guards and enjoyed watching him struggle against them. When I turned around I was quickly wrapped up in Kahlan's arms and gladly returned the warm embrace. When we separated Dennee stepped from behind her sister and I felt myself tense up. Before I could react I was slapped across the face and then hugged by Dennee. As quickly as the hug started it ended.

"You could have missed and hit me you know." I shrugged "I never miss." We both shared a smile and she thanked me for saving her. As Dennee excused herself Zed approached us and said it was time for us to talk. He asked if I minded giving him the sword of truth, I looked down and was surprised to see that I was stilling holding it as I did not feel its weight it just felt like a part of me. I gave Zed the sword and Kahlan led us to her study so that we may have some privacy.

When we reached Kahlan study I looked around to take in the décor but it was very plain with just a large mahogany desk in the center of the room and a filled bookshelf on the back wall. "Cara Do you know the tale of Panis Rahl's missing daughter?"

I frowned my brow and thought. "When I was first being trained I had heard a gossip of Panis having a daughter that like his other son (Richard) was in the daughter's case hidden away by her father in a village to be protected from the power struggle that would arise as his children grew older. The daughter's magic was to be locked away until she found a reason to put others first then and only then would her magic be awaken and she would have the power to unite all the lands through happiness and peace. This daughter was foretold to experience much pain and many struggles before she became selfless enough to be the ruler the people needed."

Zed nodded before looking at both Kahlan and I. "Cara as we traveled together I had started to suspect this as I felt something locked away deep inside you and today proved my theory." I looked at him in confusion before turning to Kahlan who looked just as confused as me. "You my dear are the missing daughter of Panis Rahl today what happened with the sword of truth proved it. Richard was never meant to be the seeker that is why the prophecy of him failing appeared because he wasn't supposed to take up the quest his sister was, you. You are the reason we succeeded." The information swirled in my brain making me light headed so I sat down and tried to calm myself.

"I am the true ruler of D'hara?"


End file.
